First Tracks
by OfficialEzrianxX
Summary: "How did I get myself roped into this." He muttered, anxiously shifting around the board his feet were securely strapped down to. Ezra Fitz wasn't exactly sure how his friends managed to coerce him to the top of this mountain, but there sure was no going back. (Probably a one-shot)


"C'mon Z man, let's hit the slopes!" Ezra's best friend Hardy cheered as he raced down the tip of the large snowy hilltop. Ezra stared nervously over the tip of the hilltop, gazing down at the sheets of fluffy snow that would lead him back to the ground. Snowboarding wasn't exactly the bookworm's forte, but his girlfriend Jackie, and Hardy wrangled him out of his warm, cozy apartment and into the freezing winter's air.

"How did I get myself roped into this." He muttered, anxiously shifting around the board his feet were securely strapped down to. Finally growing a pair, Ezra tentatively edged himself off the summit of the hill and began his trek down. He internally cursed Hardy for not teaching him anything before he went down, seeing as though he could barely keep his balance on the board. The snow slapping him in the face as he struggled to keep his eyes open, made it hard to see. He could sense people staring at him as he clumsily made his way down, his hands flapping and hips swerving around, trying to gain balance. Before he knew it, he had crashed into a petite woman who seemed to know exactly what she was doing on her snowboard, but didn't see the bumbling idiot that was Ezra Fitz making his way down.

"I am so sorry!" Ezra stuttered as he attempted to get off the girl and make a better first impression, only to face plant back into the snow.

"It's okay really. First time?" The unnamed girl giggled as she helped Ezra back onto his feet. His throat tightened as his eyes met with one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Her doe-like hazel eyes contrasted against her pale, smooth skin. Her dark, chestnut colored hair spilled down from under her helmet. "Earth to stranger?" The girl called, waving her glove-clad hand in front of Ezra's face, snapping him out of his trance.

"Y-yeah, this is my first time. I'm with some friends but they sorta ditched me." Ezra rambled, blushing profusely as the girl caught him staring at her.

"I thought so, well I'm Aria." Aria, even her name was unique and gorgeous. Ezra slapped himself internally, reminding himself that he had a girlfriend who was here.

"I'm Ezra." He gave her a goofy smile and cleared his throat as his voice cracked awkwardly.

"Since your friends aren't here, would you like if I taught you a few things?" Aria asked hopefully. Ezra nodded eagerly and adjusted his board so it was parallel to Aria's.

"Okay, I'm doubting you know how to turn or stop so just watch my feet and follow me." Aria gave herself a push and slowly made her way down the hill. Ezra observed how she switched her weight from her toes to her heels to turn. He watched as Aria's features faced him again as she came to a stop.

"Okay, come down how I did!" Aria called up to him, she giggled softly to herself as Ezra desperately tried to balance and turn. "Keep your hands by your sides, Ezra!" Ezra looked up and saw Aria with her hands on either side of her, he mimicked her positions and tried to balance himself on his heels to come to a stop. Fortunately, he came to a complete stop next to Aria, the only thing was that he was stomach down on the snow.

"Don't worry, it's going to happen. You just got to keep picking yourself up." Aria smiled as she tugged Ezra up again. "You wanna go back up on the lift?" Aria motioned to the ski lift that would bring then back up the mountain.

"Sure," Ezra agreed. Aria unbuckled one her straps and did the same for Ezra's foot. "Okay, you're gonna want to push off with that leg to help you move, like you would on a skateboard." Aria took both of Ezra's hands and started pushing him along with her. Ezra's cheeks grew redder as she squeezed his hands and smiled up at him.

"Aria!" He heard a voice behind him call. Ezra turned his head around to see three, also beautiful girls.

"Hold on, I'll be back in a second." Aria pushed her way through the snow to her friends. They all tittered and shot quick looks at Ezra as he waited awkwardly.

"Aria! Who's Mr. McHottie over there?" Hanna squealed as she gripped her skiing poles. Aria glided to a stop and gave her blonde friend a pointed glare.

"That's Ezra. I'm helping him learn how to snowboard since this is his first time." She turned her head to look at Ezra, who just gave her a small wave in response.

"Oooh. Maybe in return, he could help you with your first time." Hanna winked, earning a well deserved nudge from Spencer.

"Hanna, subtlety." She scolded.

"Sorry, Ar. But that man is smoking hot." Hanna defended, holding up her hands. Emily and Spencer both rolled their eyes before Emily spoke up.

"You should go back to Ezra before Hanna scares him off, have fun." Aria waved a goodbye and started her way back to Ezra.

"Don't forget to tap that, Aria!" Hanna yelled as Aria got close enough to him. "HANNA!" Emily and Spencer screamed in unison. Aria's pale complexion turned a bright red as she realized that Ezra had heard Hanna's outburst. Ezra's face mimicked the redness that Aria's had.

"Sorry about her, l-let's just get to the lift." She stuttered, grabbing one of Ezra's hands and guided them through the snow to chair lift. Before they were able to get on, Ezra froze as he heard a high pitched voice call his name.

"Z!" He turned his head around to see Jackie and Hardy making there way towards them. Ezra's muscles tightened from under his heavy jacket as Jackie affectionately coiled her arms around his bicep and shot Aria a rude glare.

"Who are you?" She asked Aria snobbishly. Hardy appeared behind Ezra and put a hand on his shoulder, studying Aria closely. All the judging pairs of eyes on her made Aria feel a bit out of place.

"I'm Aria. I was just helping Ezra with his snowboarding," She stuttered. Ezra's face that, just a few moments ago, was filled with boyish charm and goofiness, was now stone cold and looking away from Aria. "Who are you?" Aria asked Jackie. Jackie looked stunned, as if she assumed everyone knew the answer to Aria's question.

"I'm Ezra's girlfriend, and I don't think he'll need anymore help from you." Jackie made an attempt to tug Ezra away from a slightly confused and offended Aria. "Come on, Z. I want to go down with you, and maybe on you later..." She said, whispering the last part huskily into his ear, but loud enough so Aria could hear. She stroked Ezra's coat arm as she spoke to him, making the situation slightly uncomfortable.

"You know what? I'm gonna stay with Aria. I'll join you guys later, I don't want to hold you two back." Ezra chuckled nervously, breaking out of Jackie's snake like grip and slid over to Aria. "She's a great teacher anyway." Hardy looked somewhat shocked that he'd choose Aria over Jackie and waved him over. Ezra clumsily made his way to Hardy and waited for him to speak.

"Dude, that girl's hot. I would make the same decision you did, but your girlfriend is right there and I don't think she's too happy with what you want to do." Hardy warned, cocking an eyebrow at Ezra and nudging his shoulder to bring attention to the spite filled glares Jackie was giving Aria, who was absentmindedly gliding across the snow near them, clearly ignoring Jackie. "We are here all weekend, she probably is too, and if you don't hit that by tonight," He pointed to Aria, "I am." Before Ezra could respond, Hardy grabbed Jackie's arm before she could rip Aria's head off and dragged her towards the ski lift. Aria cautiously drifted towards Ezra and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Z?" She asked mockingly, her big hazel eyes showing little amusement.

"All my college friends called me that." He groaned in response, nervously toying with the strap underneath his helmet.

"Well, from ages 2 to 7, my parents used to call me Pookie Bear, but all good things must come to an end." Aria pointed out, before bursting out laughing. "I'm sorry, I can't believe I just told you that." Ezra smiled at her small outburst and came closer to her.

"Well Pookie, let's get onto that lift so you can teach me some more." Ezra teased, taking her small hand in his and attempting to pull her along with him, like a sled dog.

"Call me that again and i'll push you into the snow while your going down the mountain." Aria cautioned, wrapping her arms around Ezra's as he gasped playfully at her forewarning.

"You wouldn't dare..."

LINE

Ezra peered over the edge of the towering hilltop once more, clinging to Aria's arm.

"You're such a baby." Aria chuckled as she grabbed both of Ezra's wrists from the back and nudged herself over the edge, Ezra panicked as Aria sped up and tried to direct him.

"Use your heels, Ezra. Don't be scared!" She ordered as she shifted her weight onto the back of her feet and made them turn to the left. Ezra simulated her movements and sharply turned with her. "Okay, good. Now put your weight into your toes." Aria whispered into his ear as she glanced down at his board to make sure he was doing it right. Ezra tensed up at the feeling of her warm lips being so close to his neck, but followed her commands. He laughed heartily as he got the hang of turning and embraced the feeling of the cool air brushing against his cheeks as they cascaded down the snowy mound.

"Now, I want you to try and stop us." Aria instructed as she gingerly let go of Ezra's wrists and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ezra gulped as they came to the end of the mountain. He quickly shifted his weight to his toes but suddenly lost his balance. The fluffy white snow cushioned his body as he crashed down on to the soft ground, accidentally pulling Aria down with him. She landed with her chest pressed up against his, a deep blush covering both their cheeks.

"I guess I just keep on falling for you." Ezra mused, before leaning up and pressing his lips softly to hers. Her warm lips stayed pressed to his until she reluctantly pulled back, guilt and embarrassment flashed through her eyes as she stared down at Ezra.

"Y-you have a girlfriend. We can't be doing this." She stuttered, lifting herself off Ezra's chest and helping him up again. Aria noticed that Ezra's expression showed no sign of guilt or regret, only passion.

"I don't care, the only thing Jackie has been to me is a pain in the ass and I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. Everything with you seems natural and real and I don't want to let that go." Ezra proclaimed, taking Aria's hands.

"Ezra, I-" Aria was cut off by Ezra's lips pressing to hers once more. His large hand cradled the back of her head as Aria leaned into the kiss, grasping his jacket with her small fingers. Aria pulled away from the kiss again and smiled brightly against his lips. "Let's go inside the lodge, i'm a little bit cold," she mumbled into his soft lips, leading him inside the warm ski lodge and helping Ezra out of the contraptions on his feet. He mumbled a 'thank you' as he pressed his lips against the side of her head, kissing it softly. A giggle escaped Aria's mouth as she watched Ezra wobble slightly as he walked, an effect from being on a snowboard for the first time.

"I'll go get us some hot chocolate, hm?" Ezra whispered as leaded Aria to a table by a small fire place that was steadily brewing. She nodded happily and sunk down into the seat he had placed her in. She watched Ezra walk away and her eyes traveled to the door as Spencer, Hanna, and Emily shuffled in, quickly discarding their own equipment. Hanna, not surprisingly, was the first to notice Ezra striding towards Aria, paper cups in hand.

"Aria!" Hanna shouted to obtain the attention of her petite friend. Aria bashfully turned around to give Hanna a small wave and gulped as all three of her friends made their way over.

"Should I have gotten more hot chocolate?" Ezra asked as Hanna rushed to sit down at the table closest to theirs.

"No, no, Ezra. You're too kind." Spencer reassured and covered Hanna's mouth with her glove-clad hand as she opened her mouth to object. "I'm Spencer and this is Emily, and Hanna." She informed, pointing to each girl. "You obviously already know Aria." Ezra nodded and intertwined his fingers with Aria's making her blush slightly.

"Well, we'll be on our way. It was lovely meeting you Ezra. Are you staying for the weekend?" Emily asked as she began to gather Hanna's things and make her stand up again.

"Actually yes, I'm with some college friends." Emily nodded and shook Ezra's hand.

"Well I hope to see you again around here. Sorry to intrude on your time together." Spencer apologized as Emily shot Hanna a pointed stare. Ezra simply smiled and watched as the girls made their way out of the lodge lobby. Once they were alone again, Ezra pulled Aria into a deep, passion filled kiss.

"Let's go back to my room."


End file.
